


Lost Boy

by NarniaAtHogwarts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Band Fic, F/F, F/M, Famous Harry, M/M, Muggle Life, Muggle Technology, Multi, Music, Powerful Harry, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaAtHogwarts/pseuds/NarniaAtHogwarts
Summary: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore lost contact with The Boy Who Lived when The Dursley Family moved out of Britain ten years ago with little Harry, only seven years old.Despite managing to find the Dursleys, they found no Harry.And now here they were, the Order of the Phoenix, stood beside their leader, watching as their lost hero vanquished Voldemort once and for all.But their hero wasn't sticking around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to J.K.Rowling

"I warned you Tom. I warned you. Yet you were to arrogant to heed my words. This ends now Thomas Marvalo Riddle."

The mass of cloaked murderers glared at them, wands out, waiting for their master's orders. The 'light' side watched with rising hope that had been lost to death, as a figure faced Voldemort, radiating power. Albus Dumbledore held his breath, hand twitching, ready to defend the figure. 

"What are _you_ doing here?!"

The ageing man was shocked at the fear detected in the Dark Lords voice, yet the sneer never left the Snake Faced monster.

"I'm here, Tom, because a good friend asked."

Students and staff, aurors and ministry workers were pressed against the walls, watching in rapt attention, the Order of the Phoenix a few feet further forwards, always ready to defend. 

"You really think you can kill me Peverell"

The figure slid soundly from the sleek horse he rode on, graceful and silent. The horse was black, sleek and shiny, eyes darker than the night. It was saddled with the finest gear and golden cuffs that glinted in the light of the setting sun. The figure was was cloaked in black, hood hiding their face. Dumbledore could just make out the black Dragon Hide combat boots and black skinny jeans from the settling dust.

"I don't think. I know Tom"

A single moment of pause chorus with a silent intake of breath from every bystander watching with wide eyes, and then they moved.

It was a complex yet elegant dance, spells streaking like lightning ,like fireworks at a pretty show. They moved so gracefully, so silently in a swirl of colours, each step getting closer and the tension rising.

But it stopped in second. It was all over before it could properly begin. And Tom Riddle was on his knees, bloody cuts patterned across his chest, tearing through the thin fabric of the cloak. 

"The great Halfblood Riddle, on his knee's." The figure turned to face the crowds of Death Eaters before pivoting to face the light as some cheered.

"Do not cheer." The voice was cold and sharp. "I didn't do this for you. I could leave right now, I could let him slaughter you all with a flick of his wand. But I won't. Let Lord Voldemort be an example to you all. Never make the same mistake twice."

Then the figure turned back to face the Dark Lord and straightening his left arm, he produced a gun, shiny and sleek, touching the snake-faced forehead. 

"Ironic. isn't it Tom? You kill muggles, I shall kill you with a muggle weapon." The figure hesitated just long enough to see the fear in ruby red eyes before a large bang echoed across the grounds and The Unstoppable Lord Voldemort crumpled like a rag doll onto the grass. 

"Don't even bother" The death eaters froze, all had slowly began to back away. With a flick of a wand, the figure bound all of them tightly to a pole, a smirk just seen below the darkness of the hood. 

"Who are you?" Kingsley Shacklebolt called out, the Order not moving out of their defensive positions. The figure lifted slender hands and slowly pulled back the hood, steping into the light emitting from Hogwarts. 

"I do believe my name is Hadrian, but you can call me Harry. Or Luke Evans if you want."

Before anyone could get a proper glimpse, he was gone. Disappeared without so much as a pop.

"MERLIN'S BEARD THAT WAS LUKE EVANS!!"

All eyes turned to Pavarti Patil and her sister Padma, watching the twins jump up and down squealing. 

"Who's Luke Evans?" Ernie MacMillian sneered from behind them as multiple other girls - and some boys - began to join in.

"Only one of the BEST Singers everrrr!"

"Lead singer of Fallen Dreamers!!"

"OH have you heard their new album?!"

"YASS! It was beautiful!!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WAS HERE!!"

"He might have seen me!!!!"

 

"Brilliant" Alastor Moody growled sarcastically. 

"We need to find this Luke Evans" Cornelius Fudge piped up, eyes wide, staring at the giggling students surrounding him. 

 

 

**AN: This is like my pilot chapter, sorry it's so short. What do you think?**


	2. Greece

"Who is Luke Evans?" Ron Weasley sighed exasperatedly, turning to his girlfriend for an explanation. Because that was all they were talking about - the muggleborns - even the teachers seemed shocked at the reaction of this name. Hermione Granger smiled gently at her confused and slightly irritated boyfriend, the tips of his ears beginning to turn red.

"Luke Jayden Evans, lead singer of the Fallen Dreamers, model and occasional actor. He has a HUGE fan base, with music selling across the world, he won an Oscar for a movie he did and has his own charity set up called Knights."

She said, rolling her eyes at the many fans listening with rapt attention as if they expected to hear something they didn't already know.

"Are You part of this supposedly huge fanbase?" Ron asked quietly, jealousy sparking in his eyes locked on his girlfriend of three years. She giggled at his antics and shook her head leaning up and pecking his lips, her arms sliding around his neck. He grinned and pulled her closer, muscular arms wrapping around her waist. 

"Even I will admit that man has a good voice" All eyes turned to the Italian Slytherin leaning against the wall, raising an eyebrow at their shock. " Just because I am a Pureblood doesn't mean I don't listen to muggle music" He shrugged with a smirk, tie hanging loose around his neck and a small cut on his cheek from the previous fight.

"But didn't he call himself Hadrian first?" Susan Bones asked quietly, not quite sure of the reaction she would get. 

"That is true Ms Bones" Minerva McGonagall nodded, lips thin, exchanging glances with her colleagues,

"Does anyone know where Luke Evans lives?" Fudge called out over the loud chatter, looking slightly bemused by the whole event. 

 "Greece" Two voices chorused, grinning at each other, strong contrasting with dreamy. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood shared smirks, hands intertwined in a sibling way much like Charlie Weasley with his arm slung around Fred Weasley's shoulders having only just managed to pull him out of the path of a killing curse before the man - Luke - had blocked it.

"How do you two know that!?!" Cho Chang exclaimed with a mixture of jealousy and doubt plastered across her face. The duo simply grinned conspicuously and disapparated before anyone could say another word, leaving behind some furious fangirls and frustrated teachers.

* * *

 

 

"What happened after I left then?"

"Lets just say they really want to find you" Neville laughed, hot sun glaring down at their overdressed bodies standing in the driveway of the private manor belonging to Lord Hadrian James Potter, known mostly under the alias Luke Evans. 

His hair was recently dyed blonde, much to the happiness of his fans after he dyed just his fringe over a year ago. Emerald green eyes with prefect vision needing no glasses to hide the jewels. His hair was styled effectively, having used the inherited tousled look to his advantage with it styled as a "messy textured hair" - at least that what the barber said. His body was now taller compared to when he was ten in which he looked seven, at least now they could see his age. He had obvious muscles yet his lean athletic build meant the muscle could not be mistaken for fat. His cheekbones were aristocratic like his late father yet he had his mothers nose and lips. His hair beneath the dye was actually brown, a mixture of both his parents, something that he liked, meaning it was less obvious to be compared to either one specifically unlike when he was little.

He now gained a nice tan from the sun however, yet in the winter he would go back to the pale skin of his youth. he wore a small loop earing in one ear and he had a tattoo on his back but no many people knew about that. Already he had changed from his combat gear, except the skinny jeans of course, into sneakers, an open red flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up displaying the scars on his arms and the plain black t-shirt beneath. On his writs was an old watch and a humble amount of leather bracelets. 

"Hey Harry. Or should I call you Luke?"

The two - now men - embraced tightly, both grinning.

"You can call me Harry, but i prefer Luke, you know this" The Gryffindor just smirked in reply and began to walk up to the manor, Luna now finished staring at Merlin knows what jumped on the taller boy's back and allowed the famous singer to piggyback her up the pebbled drive and into the cooler, surprisingly homey large building.

Only minutes later did they feel a multitude of people try to enter through the wards.

"Luke whats going on?"

A taller, more muscular man appeared at the bottom of the white, marble stairs, brown hair gelled, wearing a leather jacket and denim jeans low on his waist. He smiled warmly towards the two Hogwarts pupils but the confusion and protective glare never left his eyes, which were locked on the gates from the large window.

"We have visitors Bran, magical visitors"

Brown eyes widened and a flash of anger passed through them before he jumped over the banister to land expertly beside Luna and Neville, a knife flashing from tucked in his belt.

"They aren't welcome here." He growled, Luke placed a hand on his arm soothingly.

"Call the others brother. This could get nasty." He mumbled without watching as the other boy turned on heel and sprinted away. Harry walked outside once more.

 


	3. Uninvited Guests

"Your not welcome here"

The large steel gates at the front of the manor opened, Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Minerva McGonagall, Arthur, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks were grouped in front of them, staring in wonder at the large grounds and beautiful mansion up ahead. But their eyes soon fell on the figure at spoke, voice cold and unapproachable. 

"We need to speak to Luke Evans, are you him?"

Cornelius Fudge asked quickly, green bowler hat balanced on his head. Severus, Sirius and Remus shared a look, staring at the boy with the same emerald eyes as Lily Evans, surely it wasn't a coincidence, they even had the same surname. Could it be.....

"You aren't welcome here" He repeated to the obvious frustration of both Fudge and Moody.

"Look we need to speak to Luke Evans boy! I suggest you let us in" Mad Eye snarled, mistaking him for a muggle. Before anyone could make another move someone screamed. The Order members - and Fudge - whipped around, going for their wands to find a huge group of yelling girls running at them. They froze comically, gaping like fish, taking multiple steps back. Just before the girls reached them, now crying hysterically to Sirius' amusement, a multitude of large beefy men they assumed were bodyguards appeared, forcing the girls back. 

"Oh My God Luke!!!!"

"He looked at me!!"

"LUKE!"

"I LOVE YOU LUKE!"

"BE MY HUSBAND LUKE!!!"

The figure cast the Order an amused look before stepping past them all and flashed a charming smile at the girls.

"Hey girls, having a good time?"

His voice was no longer cold, it was filled with warmth and happiness, a smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eye.

"OMG LUKE SPOKE TO ME!!"

"YESSSS!!!"

"THIS DAY IS AMAZING!!"

"MARRY ME!!"

"Aw sorry darling, I'm afraid that's not possible" Luke smiled, allowing the blonde girl to hug him, leaving her gasping in awe.

"So"  He turned to address them all once more, "Whose coming to see our world tour?!" He grinned wildly as they all began to cheer, hands reaching out to grab him

"MEE!!"

"I AM! I AM!"

He laughed, nodding happily. A girl ran forwards out of nowhere, past the line of bodyguards and into the famous singer. She stumbled into his chest, breathing heavily. He caught her, gently holding her by her arms and noting a bruise on her wrist. Two more bodyguards darted forwards and tried to pull her back, Luke held out a hand stopping them. The brunette stared up at him with wide eyes, only just realising who she had ran to.

"I'm s-sorry" She mumbled and started to pull away, he rested a calming hand on her shoulder,

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, her dark brown eyes filled with panic, awe and apprehension. 

"Oh he is so kind"

"We don't deserve him"

"So amazing"

The others sighed, staring dreamily at him. The Order members stood around looking bemused. 

"Hey! Oi! Who The Hell Are You? Take Your Hands Off My girlfriend!!"

A rather muscular - but it could be fat? - man ran forwards, getting intercepted by the bodyguards, face turning beetroot. 

"Sir I think you need to calm down" One of them ordered, deep masculine voice. 

"No! Who the hell are you!!??!! Emily, get away from him!"

"G-Gordon calm down" Emily mumbled and stepped away from both of them

"DONT TALK TO LUKE LIKE THAT!!"

"OMG YOU'RE SO RUDE"

"Em?" More screams erupted as another man appeared from inside the mansion grounds.

"Jake?"

"Oh my God! Em!" He was tall, hair also brown and eyes the same shade as Emily's, tanned skin glittering in the sunlight. He walked swiftly forwards and wrapped his muscular arms around the similar girl.

"JACOB!!"

"JACOB MY BABY!!"

"I LOVE YOU JACOB!"

Jacob Blackwell kept an arm around Emily and pulled back, scanning her with shock and happiness, until his eyes landed on the bruise. His eyes darted towards the still struggling boy, whose face was now purple, and back to the bruise before his face contorted in anger.

he started towards the boy but Emily grabbed his shoulder to keep him back, instead he decided to answer the boy's questions he was screaming furiously.

"I'm her brother. And if you lay a finger on her again...." He left the threat hanging, casting him a dark look before wrapping an arm around his sisters shoulders, flashing a small smile towards the girls and headed back inside the gates.

The bodyguards pushed him away, practically dragging him halfway down the street.

"Lets wrap this up, take them inside to the kitchen and don't let them leave. Thanks Steve" Luke leaned over to their head bodyguard, whispering, who nodded and began to escort the Order members inside, who allowed themselves to be pulled inside whilst staring in shock behind them.

"I LOVE YOU JACOB!!"

"LUKE DON'T GO!"

"I LOVE YOU LUKE!!"

"Love you too" he laughed and winked, blowing them a kiss before slipping inside the closing gates, waving to the disappointed girls, some who had begun to cry again. Turning away, his face turned to stone as he stalked into the mansion, Albus Dumbledore had a lot to answer for.


	4. Familiar names and faces

The Order members were all rather put out at being manhandled into the large villa. They were taken straight through into the kitchen, it was mostly white and the floor marble. The Minister and his Pureblood lackeys stared around in wonder - how could a muggle possibly build something a fancy as this without magic. 

The Head Bodyguard Steve stood in front of the Kitchen doors - the only way in and out of the room - with his arms crossed and a blank look on his face that made most of them rather unnerved. Not a moment later did someone walk in, a girl, calm and collected and she didn't even bat an eyelid at their strange appearance. She was rather beautiful, slim curvy body and dark skin with long chocolate curls that flowed down her back. She worse short denim shorts and a lacy crop top with sunglasses on her head. The girl, barefoot they noted, glided over to the fridge and pulled out a glass bottle of a very familiar liquid - Firewhiskey. 

Calmly she pulled off the lid and took a large swig. However she only managed one gulp before the bottle was swept from her hands. She rolled her eyes, leaning back against the kitchen counter and raised an amused eyebrow at the Order members, a couple had made some rather girly screams as a figure jumped down from a trapdoor in the ceiling they hadn't noticed before. 

He had dark blonde hair tied back in a man bun and sharp blue eyes that were marred by the purple circles of a sleepless night beneath. He also wore shorts but they reached his knees and the Remus Lupin noted with some familiarity the scars on his legs. He wore a baggy top and multiple bracelets on his arms. 

"Noahhh" The girl whined as the boy took his own large gulp before chucking it back to her. That's when Bodyguard Steve spoke up.

"The Tour starts tomorrow, I suggest not getting drunk."

Like a stereotypical bodyguard, his voice was deep and kinda gruff yet there was now a small smile on his face. Both turned to him with matching frowns and for a moment the adults were sure they were about to yell and treat him horribly. Instead they both sighed and pushed the bottle back in the fridge, shooting Steve mocking glares. 

"Noah, Thalia. You've met our guests."

The familiar voice of Luke Evans was back and he strode past Steve with a grateful nod to the bodyguard who then went and stood outside the doors.

He crossed his arms over his chest and stared them down. They shifted uncomfortably, Noah and Thalia shared a smirk and came to stand behind the singer. Dumbledore took a step forwards

"I am Albus Dumbledore, this is-"

"We know who you are" He had no qualms in interrupting the man they saw as a hero and the anger showed on their faces. 

"Well who are you boy!" Mad Eye snarled 

"I think you know who I am by now - Luke Evans. And yes obviously i'm a wizard. Now I am very busy so i suggest you hurry up with your bushiness."

"Are you threatening us?" Fudge spat, his bowler hat wobbling on his head. 

"Yes." All three chorused. 

Before anyone else could rise up and take their temper out on the three Sirius Black blurted something out

"Are you Harry Potter?!"

The three stiffened and Luke turned away signalling the end of the conversation "I haven't gone by that name in many years. Don't attempt to take me back to Britain because I will not be coming. I am about to start a world tour."

He said all of this without breaking stride, entering the entrance hall calmly until Fudge made a crucial mistake - he grabbed his arm. In seconds he was propelled backwards into the banister of the marble staircase, but not by the emerald eyed boy. Steve, the boy -Noah - and the girl all had their wands out but it was two other figures that had sent the spell. 

"Touch him without permission again and you wont have a head to put that hat on" 

Long pink hair was flipped behind a slim shoulder, fake politeness in her voice, familiar dark eyes glaring at them. Next to her stood Brandon Zervas, his leather jacket now stranded over a table in the hall. There was a gasp as Tonks and Sirius stepped forwards, staring at the pink haired girl with wide eyes.

"Oh My God" Tonks whispered as Brandon took up a protective stance in front of the girl. 

"Richelle?" Sirius croaked and her face morphed into shock as she recognised the two faces staring at her. 

"Cousin Sirius, Cousin Tonks" She murmured, they were actually second cousins but to the black family that never really mattered. 

"I think you need to leave" Noah growled low, his eyes flashing gold for a moment that had Lupin's head snapping round and subtly sniffing the air. 

"Wait! If your Richelle....then that means your the Zabini Girl! I was given your case a couple of years ago when I was set free. And there were always two links that kept popping up between you, Richelle Lestrange and-"

He whirled round to where Noah was stood "Noah Dimitriou - the only werewolf Fenrir Greyback ever abandoned" 

Noah took a step back, his now fully glowing gold and slipped his hand into Thalia's, that explained the tiredness, the full moon was only the other day. Steve stalked forwards and silent conversation held between Luke and himself through their eyes, wand still out and pulled open the front doors. 

"We shall only allow two people to stay, the rest must leave. No information leaves this room or the occupants in it and if anyone leaks out any information including where they live there will be hell to pay. We have the Goblins on our side. Now either all of you get out and go away and never return, or two of you stay. Make the choice"

Surrounded by powerful angry people with wands they backed down and left. 

As said before two people didn't move as their comrades trudged out, escorted by a team of glaring bodyguards. 

"With me." Luke whispered and reached forwards, grabbing the two as lightly as possible and apparating away. A pop could be heard distantly as they landed in his office on the other side of the building. 

Brandon took the lead and clapped Steve on the shoulder in thanks. 

"Go continue packing. And no more Firewhiskey" 

That gained and couple of snickers and they dispersed. Brandon then strode across the grand villa, muscles tense as he arrived outside the office door and knocked. All noise ceased for a moment before Luke's voice called out tiredly making his frown deeper.

"Enter"

* * *

 

 

Dumbledore lead them away from the villa and into a hotel nearby, getting some strange looks from their clothing. However to their relief it was a magical hotel, the room automatically expanded to fit everyone so they waited there. 

A few minutes of silence was interrupted by soft humming, all eyes turned to Bill and Charlie Weasley - who so far stayed silent despite the arguments and insults traded around the room from mainly Fudge and Sirius. The two boys were holding a muggle phone and each had a earplug in, they were bobbing their heads in time to the music. Kingsley peered over at the music they were listening to and smirked, reading the title out to the room.

"Good For You - Fallen Dreamers"


End file.
